A twist in oblivio
by winteriscool
Summary: What will happen when one of are two heroes looses their memory, what will are remaning heroe do? ,”.
1. Cat noir who?

**What would happen if you would put a twist in the episode Oblivio from s3, what would happen then**

I was sitting in the elevator, waiting for cat noir to wake up, I mean I couldn't really leave him there

"Who are you?" Said cat noir confused

"I'm ladybug, your partner"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

His ring was flashing at that same exact moment, I was so worried and well I wasen't prepared to this now!

"ADRIEN???"

"So that's my name?"

How could I be so blind, they were the same people, with the same hair, and the same eye color, and same voice!!

"So I'm a superhero?"

"Yea, your my partner, we fight them together"

"Tiki spotts off!"

"My real name is marinette, you see me at school everyday, we're friends but not the best of friends"

"I'm telling you this because at the end of the day, hopefully we'll defeat the villian, and everything will go back to how it was"

"Now let's get out of this elevator"

"Okay" said adrien

"Here, let's hide in the bathroom for now!"

"Marinette, I don't think that a good idea" said Tikki

"Why?" I said

"The villian is coming this way!"

"Get in the bathroom stalls guys!"

"Where w-"

"Shhh"

"_Follow me"_

"Okay" said adrien

"Okay, now that we're safe, we should find a way to find a way for you to transform"

"Maybe you should call master fu" said Tikki

"Your right Tikki!, master fu most know"

"Hello master fu?"

"Marinette is something wrong?"

"Well cat noir, lost his memory and can't remember how to transform and neither can Plagg"

"Adrien listen closely, you must say, Plagg claws out to transform, and when your ring starts flashing it means that you only have a few minutes till you de-transform"

"A-alright" said adrien

"Plagg claws out!"

"Wait whatsss that!!!"

"Wow, this is pretty cool"

"Now that you have your powers back, let's go defeat that villian, and get back to normal!"

"Ahh look who finally showed up,cat noir and ladybug!"

"Looks like cat noir has forgotten his reflexes!"

"Cat noir, distract him, while I come behind him"

"Sure thing ladybug"

"What if we can settle an agreement, you go un-evil or something and we'll have no problems?"

"No!"

"Gotcha"said ladybug, putting a teapot on one hand

"NOOOO"

"CATNOIR NOW"

"CATACLYSM"

"Bye bye little butterfly"

"Now to fix the other problems, like that big bubble on top of us"

"Wait" catnoir said, you said I won't remember any of this, so may I

"Mhm"

"Wooooow", said Alya and nino

"I am so taking a picture of this!"

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

"Uh ladybug"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay" said catnoir

"Yea"

"Are you sure because you're hugging me, and won't let go" Said catnoir confused

"Umm catnoir?"

"Wait where's the villian"

"You already defeated him"said nino

"Oh"

"Look at this" said Alya, trying to hold back her smile

Ladybug was also smiling, but in a very different way

Catnoir mouth opened and smiled as he saw the picture with him and ladybug kissing, now ladybug, and cat noir were officially a couple, but adrien would wish that he knew who ladybug was, he said, "If I didn't forget about it, then maybe I could've remembered how she fell in love with me, or who she was!l

Plagg responded with," you're right that's really unlucky


	2. Ladybug who?

"Are you okay?" Asked catnoir

"Who are you!"

"It's me your crime fighting partner"

"Doesn't ring a bell"

"You don't remember huh"

"Why is my earring flashing, and why is your ring flashing as well?

"M-M-MARINETTE"

"Your ladybug?!"

"I still don't know who you are, and Who I am exactly, AND WHY WHERE HERE IN AN ELEVATOR THATS ROOF IS ABOUT TO FALL ON US!"

"Thanks ummmm creature, and other creature?"

"WERE NOT CREATURES WERE KWAMIS FOR THE LAST TIMMEEEWEE" said Plagg angrily

"Okay, I get I'm sorry Kwami"

"Anyway your Kwami is Tikki, she has the power of creation, and call out lucky charm to do something blah blah blah"

"Aright?"

"You should probably call master fu, to learn how to transform"

"Hello marinette is there a problem?"

"Yes, I can't remember how to turn into ladybug, and since I'm the only one who can de-akumitized the butterfly I have to know how to transform"

"Listen closely your kwamis name is Tikki, and you say spotts on to transform"

"TIKKI SPOTTS ON!"

"Wow, I am ladybug", " yea you are, your my partner and I want you to much more than that to me"

"It seems like we are more then a crime fighting duo, look at my home screen, isin't this You?"

At that moment I realized that marinette had a crush on me, and marinette was ladybug, so she liked me! But she turned me down for me

"Even with your memory erases you still did amazing, in defeating the villian, so may I"

"You may"

"Oh my god!"

"ITS HAPPENING" said Alya, " calm down" said nino surprised too

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG"

"Uhh catnoir?"

"Sorry M'lady"

**Cat noir went on to date marinette and they were officially a couple**


End file.
